


lets have a (fur)baby

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Parenthood, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Roxxxy wants to have a kid, Detox isn't ready. They find a compromise.





	lets have a (fur)baby

They’d been together for a while, and married for a year now. They had a house, stable jobs, and were in a financially comfortable situation. Aside from the mortgage, they had nothing in the form of loans at the moment, and were only having to do the typical monthly payments. The area they lived in was a nice suburb, in two bedroom, two story house, with a front and back yard. The neighbours were friendly, and the facilities around the area were ideal for a family.

That was what Roxxxy wanted. It felt underhanded, but when she’d been waiting home for Detox, she found herself looking into the local schools, seeing which ones were best, for a child they didn’t even have yet. A few times in the past, they’d discussed having a kid ‘at some point’. They’d even joked about potential donors, but they’d never sat down and had a serious conversation about it. Any time Roxxxy tried to, she found the conversation getting derailed quite quickly, and by the time she’d noticed, it was too late to revisit the topic.

She’d decided that today, she would have that conversation, and she wouldn’t let her avoid it. This was important to her; this was something she really wanted. There was an awareness that Detox would say no, and while it would hurt, she wasn’t the type to force her into it. She would be okay with being told no, as long as she was told why. When that train of thought hit her, she found herself overly concerned with the chance of denial.

Detox finished two hours later than Roxxxy, which usually gave her time to get the house sorted out. She’d put dinner on, and tidied up in the living room and bedroom. For a while, she considered going to buy some of the things they needed, but when she realised that they weren’t essentials, she instead found herself distracted by the laptop. Sat at the dining table, she was trying to find more information on parenthood, and looking for resources that helped with talking to a partner about trying for a baby.

The door opening made her jump, and she was quick to click off of the articles. Slamming the laptop shut, she moved from her seat to greet her wife, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Neither of them had particularly glamorous jobs - Detox worked in a warehouse, and Roxxxy was one of the few full timers in the local supermarket. The nature of the former’s job involved a lot of walking and lifting, so she was always pretty worn out by the time she got in.

“How was your day?”  
“Urgh, horrible,” Detox pulled a face, before smiling a little, flopping down onto the couch, having tossed her high-vis vest over the arm of the chair, “I had to train a bunch of new starts.”  
“Bummer,” Settling herself beside her, she leaned her head into her shoulder, smiling as one of her partner’s arms wrapped around her, “At least you’re home now.”  
After kissing her head, she asked, “What about yours?”  
“Same as usual, stacking shelves, then I was on the till for a bit. Some lady shouted at me because her coupon was expired but other than that, pretty boring.”

They stayed like that for a while, cuddled up on the couch and making simple small talk about their day, and what they would do for the rest of it. When the timer for the oven rung through, Roxxxy left to plate up dinner. She told herself she’d bring up the kid conversation today, and dinner seemed like the best opportunity - Detox couldn’t physically leave as easily. When everything was set out, along with some drinks, Roxxxy tried to muster the courage.

“I want to ask you something, and it’s a serious question.”  
“No, I don’t think you’re getting fat.”  
“No!” She rolled her eyes, “Not that. I was just thinking, we’re in a good situation at the minute, aren’t we? Both in stable jobs and in a home we own, sort of. I just thought, maybe, we could think about having a kid?”  
Detox seemed to blanch at that, for once hesitating on saying something. Eventually, she managed, “I don’t know if I’m ready for it. I mean, I do want to, at some point, I think. But right now, I don’t know. It’s a lot of responsibility.”

Though she tried to mask her disappointment, Roxxxy frowned, reaching over the table for her hands, “We don’t have to just yet, but, could you at least consider it, please?”  
“I’ll think about it. But I’ve never even babysat anyone’s kids. I’ve not even had anything like a pet in years, I’m not responsible for anything.”  
“We could get a pet?” She suggested it on impulse, but she was more than willing to go through with it, “You can pick what it is.”  
“What if I fuck that up though?”  
“I’ll cover for you, I’m not gonna let you accidentally kill an animal.”

In the wake of their conversation, Detox had settled on getting a rescue rabbit from the pet shop. They were a cute pet, and she thought it would be nice to give one a new home after being handed over. Herself and Roxxxy gave it a few weeks after making the decision before they went to buy one, learning everything they needed to know to be good owners. It turns out, rabbits aren’t simple pets. While that startled Detox a little first, with enough encouragement, she ended up giving a confident yes. Wanting to cover all bases, they got insurance on the rabbit, just incase anything bad were to happen.

He was a post-Easter hand in, and had actually been quite well handled. His name, when they got him, was Jack, and they decided that it might be best to stick with that name for him. In preparation for bringing him home, Roxxxy had gotten her wife to prep a list of everything they would need, which she then double checked. For someone who was so afraid to be responsible for something, she was doing a good job of getting ready for their new furbaby. They got a big crate for the living room, a litter box for when he had free reign of the house in the day time, a pen for in the garden, and many little toys and chew toys.

Four months into rabbit ownership, and he was healthier than when they brought him home. Detox had formed quite a close bond with him, and Roxxxy was definitely the second favourite. There were some steps set up by the couch so the bunny could get up and down on his own, and at the moment, he was up, snuggled into Detox’s knee. One arm was wrapped around Roxxxy’s waist, holding her close, the other was gently tickling the black, furry head of the bunny.

“I think I’m ready now.”  
It took her a moment to realise what she meant, but when it clicked, Roxxxy’s eyes lit up, “Really?”  
“Yeah. We can start planning at very least. There’s advice places and councillors who can help if I freak out about it. But I think I’m ready to actually start a family.”


End file.
